Taking Her For Granted
by got2BaBabeFan
Summary: Joe comes back from an undercover assignment and finds out things have changed.  Cupcake Angst written from Joe's POV.


A/N: I don't own the rights to any of the characters in the Stephanie Plum series. I'm a Babe so this story has a Babe leaning but will be from Joe's POV with Cupcake angst.

**Taking Her For Granted**

I've been away working undercover for the feds for the last six months and I started a fight with Stephanie before I left. I always do; I can't be expected to remain celibate while I'm gone and I know Cupcake expects that. If we're broken up I don't have to worry, it's not like she doesn't allow Manoso to take liberties even when we're together. I know about the kisses in the alley behind the bonds office, the one at Tasty Pastry before Scrog came to town and I know she slept with him when we broke up during the Abruzzi fiasco. I never told her I knew about that but I sat in her parking lot all night looking up at her window. Her window was open and I could hear her cries of pleasure, it was one of the worst nights of my life but she came back to me.

I ran into the police department to let the Chief and my Captain know that I was back and would be in the office tomorrow morning. I didn't see any of the guys or Robin Russell working tonight. The only one I saw was Gaspick, he was such an asshole; always trying to get ahead. I did enjoy it when he arrested Manoso for carrying concealed but of course he managed to worm his way out of it and get a permit to carry concealed so we can't arrest him on that anymore. Several of the feds I was working with knew Manoso and they tried to get him into the FBI or DEA but he refused. He only does contract work for them but he'd refused this assignment which was how I got the offer. This was going to be really good for my career. I'd actually been able to get into the DEA and there was going to be an opening in Houston in a few months.

I had a plan; I knew it would be easy to get back with her. Stephanie can never resist make-up pizza from Pino's and then I'll give her my patented seduction smile and bedroom eyes and tell her how much the boys missed her. She always falls for it thank god. I can't be bothered with buying flowers and taking women out to dinner and on dates. I'm on call all the time and I hate dancing. I mean I'm a Morelli and the biggest catch in the Burg. Once I get her nice and relaxed I'll ask her to marry me, I won't argue about her 'friendship' with Manoso or her job. After she agrees, I'll push for a quick church wedding, it'll make Helen happy and after the honeymoon I'll tell Cupcake I accepted the DEA job. I'll finally get her away from Manoso; it won't be like she can argue about it because a good wife goes with her husband. She won't have any friends in Texas but I plan to get her pregnant right away so she won't need to work and she can make friends with other mothers in the park or at pre-school. It's the perfect plan.

I walked into Pino's and sat at the bar and drank a beer while waiting for my pizza. I saw a few people who acknowledged me but didn't come over to talk. I swear they were talking about me but it was probably just 'he's back' and wondering if I'm going to Cupcake's apartment. I paid for everything and went out to my truck and drove over to her building. I can't wait to get her out of this place I don't know why she has to be so stubborn about moving in with me and giving up this place. I went up to her door and knocked but there was no answer. I had no idea what she was driving; I mean she can't keep a car for longer than a month. I pulled out my key and it wouldn't work in the lock. That was strange. I saw someone walk down the hall and it was a little old woman.

"Young man, I didn't order a pizza" she ground out in a gravelly voice.

I was stunned "You live in this apartment now? Since when?"

"I've been here for three months; it was a really good deal. They completely remodeled the apartment with a new kitchen and bath and brand new locks. They even put a sign on the door saying Bombshell has moved. That lady bounty hunter use to live here. I ain't had no trouble" she explained.

I couldn't believe it, Stephanie moved and she didn't tell me. I mean she hadn't left me a message on my cell while I was gone. "Thank you ma'am" I automatically responded and walked out of the building. I walked to my car on auto pilot and drove home. I sat in my living room and ate the pizza and had a beer. I called my brother to see if he could tell me anything. "Hey Tony, I got back a few hours ago what's been going on?"

I heard him talking to someone and then I heard my mother say "You better tell him" and then Tony came back on the line "Hey Joe, why don't you come over to ma's. We have a lot to tell you."

I really didn't like the sound of that but I agreed and was there in less than five minutes. I walked in and my mother gave me a hug and asked "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No ma, I'm fine. What's going on? I went to Stephanie's and some old lady lives there. She said Stephanie moved a few months ago" I asked.

Ma looked at Grandma Bella and then at Tony. "Well Joe, she moved in with Ranger."

I was shocked "Wh…what do you mean?"

Tony looked nervous and said "Well you two broke up and you left the next day without saying you were going anywhere and when Steph found out she said that this was the last time she was going to play your games. She said every time you go undercover you start a fight with her so you break up and she knows it's because this way you won't feel guilty if you sleep with someone else. She came to your house and packed up her stuff and left a box of your stuff and the key to the house."

I was pissed she had no right to do this while I was gone. "Tony, you still living in the house?"

"Yeah, Rebecca won't take me back this time. She filed for divorce and I figured why find someplace else to live. I gotta pay child support for six kids" he said.

"So, when did Manoso come into the picture or is she only living in one the employee apartments?" I asked. Please let her be living in an employee apartment, I can still get her back if that's the case.

Tony shifted on his feet and looked at the floor and continued the story "Well… Manoso asked Stephanie out on a date the day she dropped off your stuff. It was all over the Burg because he did it at the bonds office after she told Connie she was done with you. I mean he wined and dined her. Every female in the city has heard the stories and they all want the same treatment. He sent her flowers, bought her jewelry including one of those Pandora bracelets and every time they had a date he gave her a bead or something to add to it. He took her on picnics, to the movies, dancing and out to dinner. I mean seriously Joe everyone but the three of you knew that Stephanie was in love with Ranger and he was in love with her. They dated for a month before she moved in with him and out of that apartment of hers."

I swear I saw spots in front of my eyes, this wasn't possible. I had a plan to get her away from Manoso. "Manoso set me up. He knew I'd take the undercover job he refused and he moved in on my woman. I'll kill him" I spat.

My mother shook her head and said "No Joseph, you took everything for granted. You assumed she'd wait for you to come back like always but you refused to see how much she loves Ranger. I've seen them together at Marcillio's and Rossini's. They're completely in love with each other and I've never seen her so happy. Helen said they're engaged and they are trying to set a date for the wedding. The latest bet at the department is will a baby be born before or after the wedding?"

"A baby" I questioned "is she pregnant already?"

"Helen said no but they decided to let nature take its course. If it happens it happens and they will be happy either way" my mother said.

I got up and walked out to my truck, Tony came up and took my keys and said "Get in."

He drove me to a new bar called The Brick House which advertised karaoke on Wednesday nights. I cut a look to him when he parked in the lot and I saw several black SUV's and a black 911. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"No Joe, I want you to go sit in the back with me and have a beer and watch. Steph has something planned for Ranger but its Lula's birthday."

I was pissed at my brother and my mother. They seemed happy for Stephanie and now my own brother was going to make me watch the two of them together. I couldn't believe it. I had plans and was ready to marry her. Why did she do this? We found a table in a back corner, in the shadows so we could watch them. There she was sitting on Manoso's lap looking like pure sex. Her curls wild around her face and I noticed her make-up was light. She was kissing Manoso and there was a sparkle in her eyes that I never saw before. She stood up and was wearing a short denim skirt that was well above her knees with a little pale blue tank top with lace trimming the bottom and a pair of black FMP's that looked about four inches. I got hard just looking at her. I saw a flash of light from her left hand – the engagement ring. That cooled my desire quickly.

The table was filled with Rangemen, a few women, Lula and Connie. Then I saw some unexpected people like Sally Sweet, Mary Lou and her husband Lenny and shockingly Valarie with Albert along with several cops including Carl, Big Dog and his wife, Robin Russell, Eddie and Shirley Gazarra. They all were smiling at the couple. I wanted to throw up, I felt betrayed by my friends. A cake was brought out and Lula blew out the candles and a waitress cut the cake and served it. I watched as Stephanie fed Manoso the cake, I could swear he never ate cake but with her kissing him between bites I guess he was persuaded. After that little show which had me clenching my fists under the table, Santos started the karaoke. After an hour Stephanie got up from his lap again and took her turn and sang in that amazing voice I remembered from high school. The song was beautiful and you could tell how much she meant the words she sang.

I watched Manoso walk up to her as she left the stage after finishing the song and pull her into a kiss that left no one in doubt his feelings. You couldn't tell where one person ended and the other began. I watched her say something to him and I saw something that I'd never seen before - a smile on his face - and he looked at Stephanie like she was the only person in the world. The worst part was she looked at him the same way. In that moment I knew I'd lost her and would never get her back. I had taken the only woman I ever loved for granted – a mistake I would live with for the rest of my life.


End file.
